The major analyses of the NCS-R dataset during this past year focus on comparisons between adolescent and adult patterns of psychopathology of mania. We have also shown that patterns of mania in adults and youth are remarkably similar. The manuscript is currently under review. In collaboration with B.L. Peterlin, DO, we oversaw the successful publication of a manuscript on episodic migraine and obesity in U.S. adults. The risk of episodic migraine is likely increased in individuals with obesity, and is more pronounced among those younger than 50 years, those who are white, and women (Peterlin et al, 2013). Public Health Impact: These findings have provided important information on links between health problems and migraine that may be used to guide prevention and treatment of migraine. Future Plans: Our efforts on the NCS-R as an independent project have been significantly reduced over the years, since the analyses of the most relevant topics to our research programs have been completed and our main research target population is children and adolescents. However, we plan to continue to work with these data from this rich nationally representative sample to conduct comparative analyses of symptom patterns, correlates and consequences of disorders shown in our parallel adolescent sample.